Steve
Stephen, often called Steve, is the main protagonist in Tales On Harrison Rails. He is voiced by the creator of the series. Bio Steve was built in 1941 for the Southern Pacific. Steve would work on the Coast Daylight, Shasta Daylight, the Lark, Sacramento Daylight, San Joaquin Daylight, and the Sunset Limited. He would also be assigned to take manifests, reefers, and mixed freight trains until diesels started taking over. In 1957, he was saved from scrap and started working on Harrison railroad. In 1973, he met Nicholas. He and Nicholas didn't get along very well until Steve saved him from an incident. 5 years later, he and the other locomotives helped Bridget on her excursion run. He also saved Gregory from being scrapped after dropping off his train at Highland Valley. In 1980, he and Gregory were left at Harrison doing extra hard work while the other locomotives were away. Mr. Williams had ordered John, Brendan, and Lexi to help out. When he first met Lexi, he started to have a crush on her. When Lexi ran out of water on the mainline, Steve rescued her and took her train to Industrial Wasteland. In the Christmas Special, he, Shawn, and Joshua had to take Bob and Chad's train to Tidewater. They eventually got stopped by an avalanche blocking the tracks. All of a sudden, Lexi came to the rescue and cleared both lines with a rotary snowplow. She joined Steve, Shawn, and Joshua's journey to Tidewater. Persona Steve is proud of being of steam locomotive. Back in the day, he would pull Southern Pacific's passenger trains Coast Daylight, the Sunset Limited, the San Joaquin Daylight, and many other trains. He would also be assigned to freight trains, much to his annoyance. Nowadays, he pulls excursions and occasionally freight. Whenever he isn't working, he enjoys socializing with his friends, especially and Lexi, Marty, Alex, Kyle, and Peter. Basis Steve is a Southern Pacific Daylight GS-4 locomotive with the number 4452. Appearances Episodes * Steve and Nicholas * George's Journey (does not speak) * The Big Visitor * George Takes A Dive (does not speak) * Marty To The Rescue * Bridget's Bad Day * Escape Of The U2G * Troublesome Freight Cars (does not speak) * The Good, The Bad, And The Beautiful * Missing Coaches Shorts * Ice Cream * The New Marty and Lily * Beaten Up * The Switch To Trainz 2 Mac * Overslept * Jack And Ryan's Not-So-Great Adventure * Zara In A Mess Specials * Christmas Special Trivia * In early development, he was originally going to be named Smokey. * Steve's real life model was scrapped in 1957. * So far, he has appeared in every episode and in almost every short. * In the iPad series, he shared the same model as Joseph from The Tidewater Chronicles. * He shares the same model as Eric from The Iron Horseman Chronicles and SP John from Tales on Springfield Railroad. Gallery SP 4452.jpg Screenshots Overslept 02.png|Steve in Overslept. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Southern Pacific Category:Male Characters Category:4-8-4 Category:Passenger locomotives Category:Lima Locomotives Category:Locomotives Category:Characters Category:Locomotives that were repainted Category:Tender locomotives